


Cotton Candy

by blue_lions



Category: Dr. STONE (Anime), Dr. STONE (Manga)
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Mutual Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-29
Updated: 2019-12-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:48:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22015879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blue_lions/pseuds/blue_lions
Summary: “That’s very kind of you, Senku-chan” Gen smiled and, for the first time during the whole day, he smiled from the bottom of his heart. “I’m fine, though, so there’s no need to waste your precious medicines on me”.“I, ten billion percent, wouldn’t call it a waste”.A soft smile appeared on Gen’s lips, and, amused, he thought to himself that feeling better was as easy as sharing a few words with Senku, but he had been so busy that he didn’t want to disturb him.“So, if it isn’t your stomach, what’s gotten into you?” Senku insisted.
Relationships: Asagiri Gen & Ishigami Senkuu, Asagiri Gen/Ishigami Senkuu
Comments: 14
Kudos: 339





	Cotton Candy

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is the first time I'm posting something here, so I hope you enjoy it and, also, take into account that English isn't my first language so ignore possible mistakes please. Lastly, enjoy the first day of Sengen Week!

Tasting something as sweet and familiar as cotton candy after eating all of that almost tasteless food for so long felt like a blessing to Gen. But precisely that familiar feeling was what had been troubling him for the whole day because all his memories from his past life hit him like a tidal wave. Nevertheless, Gen was a complete expert at hiding his emotions, so he forced himself to keep smiling and acting as always. The last thing Gen wanted was to worry his friends when they had tons of work ahead of them. Gen would have succeeded completely if it wasn’t for one thing: Senku knew better than anyone in the village when something was off with Gen after spending so much time together and, although he was reluctant to admit it, after looking at him for so long whenever Gen wasn’t paying attention.

For this reason, when everyone was getting some sleep in their respective tents after a long day of work, Senku went to that spot Gen loved to have a little talk since he was sure he was going to find him there. Senku couldn’t understand why he cared so much for the mentalist, but he supposed it was because he was an important force of the Science Kingdom and Gen had helped him countless time, so it was his turn now to return the favour.

As Senku expected, Gen was there, resting his back on a tree while looking at the sky with a nostalgic expression. Moonlight reflected all over his face, highlighting his delicate features, and a soft wind caressed his hair, making him look ethereal. Senku’s heart skipped a beat at the sight because… _fuck_.

What was wrong with him and all that unnecessary sentimentalism? He’s never used the word ethereal to define a human being.

Senku’s eyes met Gen’s figure again and, after feeling his heart skipping another beat, Senku admitted that he probably never referred to a person as ethereal because he’s never met someone as beautiful as Asagiri Gen and, above all, because he’s never cared about thinking if someone was beautiful or not.

“Senku-chan?”.

Gen’s voice surprised Senku. How long has he been admiring his beauty in complete silence? Senku swore to himself that, if he didn’t know better than that, he would be blushing like a high school teenager who’s confessing to their crush.

“Is everything okay?” Gen asked, urging Senku to speak.

“Nothing happened back at the village” Senku reassured Gen, sitting next to him “But I can’t say the same thing here”.

It was Gen’s turn to get surprised after that last comment. What did Senku mean by that? Did he notice someone from Tsukasa’s empire was spying on him? Or was a predator hunting them?

“Relax, man” Senku said, smirking. Gen knew Senku meant what he said thanks to _that_ smile, so he allowed himself to calm down now that he was sure they weren’t in danger. “What I meant is that you didn’t look really good after eating all that cotton candy, so I was wondering if you had an indigestion or something because I… huh… have some medicines”.

“That’s very kind of you, Senku-chan” Gen smiled and, for the first time during the whole day, he smiled from the bottom of his heart. “I’m fine, though, so there’s no need to waste your precious medicines on me”.

“I, ten billion percent, wouldn’t call it a waste”.

A soft smile appeared on Gen’s lips, and, amused, he thought to himself that feeling better was as easy as sharing a few words with Senku, but he had been so busy that he didn’t want to disturb him.

“So, if it isn’t your stomach, what’s gotten into you?” Senku insisted.

“You aren’t going to stop questioning me until I give you the answer you want to hear, am I wrong?” Gen asked with a resigned smile dancing on his lips. Senku nodded, so Gen sighed before looking at the sky again, just as Senku encountered him just a moment ago. “That cotton candy you made reminded me of my childhood and, subsequently, of my family. My mother used to buy me cotton candy in every matsuri just to make sure I stopped crying. I was such a spoiled kid…” Gen laughed at himself.

“You’re still a spoiled kid” Senku added jokingly, “but older”.

Gen complained while puffing his cheeks the exact same way a kid would do. Senku knew he was just following his intent of a joke, but Gen looked so cute that he couldn’t stop a feeling of fondness spreading all over his chest. At that exact moment, Senku realized he didn’t like seeing Gen feeling sad because it just didn’t feel right; Gen was meant for happiness.

“So, you miss your family” Senku concluded.

“Gross, right?”.

“Gross” Senku confirmed, “but relatable”.

“Huh?”.

Definitely, Gen wasn’t expecting such a confession coming from Senku. He didn’t look affected at all by his father’s death, and although Gen knew it was only a facade, hearing Senku saying it out loud hurt like hell. How many things has Senku been enduring by himself up until now? Gen didn’t know the answer, but he knew something for sure: he didn’t want Senku to keep going through his hardships alone anymore because he had him. Well, not only him, Senku was loved by the whole village.

“You can see your family after we restore civilization” Gen has heard that statement in numerous occasions, but that time, it hit so close to his heart that he had to make an effort to not start tearing up, “but I won’t see Byakuya ever again because he died thousands of years ago while we were petrified”.

Words weren’t enough sometimes, and Gen knew that better than anyone, so he placed his hand on top of Senku’s, which was resting on the grass, to give him comfort somehow.

Senku pulled his hand away immediately as a reflex because that was what he always did when someone touched him, but he regretted his reaction as soon as he saw Gen’s expression. Besides, he didn’t feel as uncomfortable as usual, although that contact lasted no more than a few seconds.

“Sorry for touching you” Gen apologized. He felt slightly guilty for making Senku uncomfortable, as if it wasn’t bad enough the fact that he was losing resting time because of him. “I forgot you didn’t like that”.

“It’s fine” Gen looked as if he was going to complain again, so Senku grabbed one of Gen’s hand to make him shut up and because, well, he wanted to do that again but for a longer time “I said it’s fine, mentalist, I’m not using some reverse psychology to make you feel better”.

“You know quite a lot about psychology to think it’s lame”.

“Knowledge is never pointless”.

Senku could, ten billion percent, do better than that answer, but all his senses were focused on Gen and his grip.

“Yeah, whatever” Gen said, grinning “But back on our previous topic, did you enjoy going to matsuris when you were a child? I can picture little Senku doing some crazy math to get every prize he liked”.

“I found them suffocating, but Byakuya dragged me once in a while because that’s what normal parents did with their children. Eating ramen at our favourite place and winning all the prizes I liked thanks to that crazy math was nice” Senku answered, smirking after quoting Gen’s exact words. “I started being dragged by Taiju and Yuzuriha too as I grew older, but it was fun watching Taiju getting all worked up trying to get Yuzuriha a certain plushie”.

“It sounds nice” Gen added, smiling softly at Senku’s words. He might not express his feelings clearly, but the way he talked about his family and his friends and the fondness in his voice made obvious how important they were for him. “Do you think we would have hanged out in matsuris if we knew each other?”.

“Why would I know you personally back in the modern world?”.

“That’s why I said if we knew each other” Gen remarked, slightly annoyed by that part “Also, why couldn’t have you known me personally? We can’t control how destiny works; you know”.

“I don’t believe in something so irrational as destiny, but I get your point. However, even if we had met, I don’t think I’d have had any interest in getting to know someone like you considering all the information I had about you” Senku answered. “But I guess we would have hanged out if you used your tricks to make me leave my house”.

“Wait, wait” Gen was perplexed after the amount of information he got in just a few minutes “What do you mean by all you knew about me? Were you one of my beloved fans, Senku-chan?”.

“In your dreams, mentalist”.

“Then how come you knew that much?” Gen insisted; he wasn’t going to let that big opportunity slip out of his hands.

“Some of my classmates read your crappy books and commented them out loud. Also, you appeared on TV all the time, so it wasn’t difficult knowing a few things about you. Not that I cared back then, though”.

“Does that mean you care now?”.

Senku’s mind went blank after that question.

_Not that I cared back then, though._

He let those words out of his mouth without even giving a second thought at what he was going to say next. It’s true that thanks to his classmates and the TV he knew more about Gen that what he’d like to admit, but he always thought lowly of him because of what he did, so he never actually paid attention.

Nevertheless, it all changed drastically during these past few months. Since Gen was the only guy from the modern era in the village, they spent a lot of time together working on his inventions and on his schemes to take down Tsukasa’s empire. Because of that, Senku learnt that he wasn’t so different from Gen after all; they probably complimented each other better than anyone else in the village.

“Yes, I do care now”.

Gen blushed so hard that he felt his whole body in flames. Luckily, Senku was averting his gaze, so he didn’t have to worry about being caught. Gen was also sure that he wouldn’t have gotten along with Senku back in the old world because nerdy guys weren’t exactly his type, but Senku was so different from everyone he’s ever met in every aspect that he gained his trust from the beginning.

“Was it so difficult to admit you would have gladly accepted hanging out with me in the modern world?” Gen questioned with an amused tone.

It was difficult indeed.

Senku has never felt the need to spend time around someone until he met Gen. He’s never enjoyed someone’s company as much as Gen’s. He used to think physical contact was uncomfortable, but here he was, holding Gen’s hand on his own will. So, even if past Senku wouldn’t have gladly accepted going out with Gen, present Senku would, and that’s all that mattered.

“Shut up, mentalist” Senku ordered, smirking. “It’s time to go to sleep, we have work to do tomorrow”.

Senku was about to get up when Gen squeezed his hand. Senku looked at him, meeting Gen’s beaming eyes because of the moonlight and, once again, he thought to himself how beautiful the man sitting next to him was.

“Thanks for cheering me up” Gen’s voice was soft, like a gentle touch “You know, I’m glad I got to meet someone lik… No, that’s not correct. I’m glad I got to meet _you_ , Senku-chan”.

“Being gross again, huh?” even though that’s what he said, Senku squeezed Gen’s hand back before opening his mouth again “I’m also glad you’re with the Science Kingdom because that allowed me to know the real Gen. You’re rather useful too, though”.


End file.
